MeTie DoughTy Walker: Akatsuki Style
by XoStereotypicalHackeroX
Summary: An anime twist on a classic ghost tale. Kakuzu and Hidan don't believe in ghosts so naturally when offered 200 dollars to stay in a "haunted house" Kakuzu immediately accepts. Everything is fine at first, until they hear the singing...


Me-Tie Dough-Ty Walker: Akatsuki Style

**It was said, that in Land Of Stones, there was a haunted house. Supposedly, during the night a bloody, decapitated head would fall down the chimney. Naturally, because of these stories, the locals and travellers alike avoided this house. A rich man who owned the property next to the haunted house offered an award of 200 dollars for anyone brave enough to venture out there and stay overnight. For fifteen years, no one managed to stay the total night. A few daring or perhaps foolish would try but they would always run from the house screaming. **

**On a cloudy Thursday morning in mid-summer two strangers came along. They wore matching black cloaks with red clouds. Upon hearing of the reward of money, the taller of the two immediately decided that they would spend the night. These two men weren't scared, they didn't believe in ghosts. Maybe that was their first mistake. **

**The evening of their arrival they marched straight to the house. The young men, though not superstitious, had to admit that there was an ominous aura around this house. To lessen the uneasy atmosphere the shorter man, Hidan, began to make a fire. **

"**It'll be nice to get the money and get out of here," said Kakuzu with a dreamy sigh. **

"**I don't even know why I agreed to this. It's fucking bullshit. I have no need for money," snapped Hidan irritably as he added another log to the fire.**

"**Aww, don't tell me you're scared?" mocked Kakuzu. **

"**Far from. I don't believe in hocus-pocus bullshit ghosts, or bloody heads falling from the fucking chimney-" he fell silent as a loud ringing filled the house. **

"**What's that?" said Kakuzu sounding genuinely puzzled. The two men looked around. Kakuzu was the first to spot it, so he answered his own question. "A grandfather clock." After Hidan realised what he was looking for he spotted it immediately. **

"**Twelve O'clock," said Hidan, "Witching hour. If anything was gonna happen it would've happened by now…" **

"**Perhaps," said Kakuzu casually. The two sat in silence for about five minutes, sitting next to the fire place. Suddenly Kakuzu began to hear what sounded like singing. The voice sounded so sad…**

"**Hidan, do you hear that?" asked Kakuzu turning to his partner. Hidan didn't respond, he had a distant look in his eyes and his mouth was hanging open slightly. **

"**Hidan?" repeated Kakuzu. **

**The singing suddenly got louder, "Me tie dough-ty walker!"**

"It's just some idiot singing in the forest," said Kakuzu to himself.

Suddenly Hidan responded, "**Lynchee kinchy colly molly dingo dingo!**" His eyes weren't focused, but tears were falling from his eyes. His voice was soft and sad.

"Hidan stop crying, and snap out of it!" hissed Kakuzu. Hidan didn't say anything just stood there, tears streaming from his eyes. Kakuzu tried to pulled Hidan out of his daze but nothing he did had any effect. A few minutes of attempting to awake him the singing started again.

It was still as sad, but now it was much louder. It was closer. "**Me tie dough-ty walker!**"

"Hidan don't reply!" said Kakuzu alarmed as Hidan opened his mouth. He tried to cover the jashinist's mouth but Hidan bit him and began to sing.

"**Lynchee kinchy colly molly dingo dingo!**"

"Dammit Hidan," growled Kakuzu. Kakuzu sat around for a few minutes while Hidan stood crying. The singing didn't start again.

"I just have to make it through the night and we'll be fine," he assured himself but he was starting to doubt it. What if there really was a ghost out there? Or a creature that was going to kill him? He sat, too uneasy to attempt sleep.

In about half an hour the singing commenced again. This time it sounded like it was right outside the house.

"**Me tie dough-ty walker!**"

"Hidan, dammit. Please don't-"

"**Lynchee kinchy colly molly dingo dingo!****"**

Nervously Kakuzu began to grab onto his weapons.

"Relax, you're immortal!" He told himself firmly, but to be honest, now he was very frightened.

"**Me tie dough-ty walker!**" sang the voice. It sounded almost like it was on the roof.

"**Lynchee Kinchy colly molly dingo dingo!**" replied Hidan immediately.

Suddenly the fire went out. A bloody head fell down from the chimney. It looked at Hidan and Hidan looked back. Suddenly Hidan fell to the ground unconscious. The head turned to look at Kakuzu. It opened it's mouth and screamed a horrible screech. Kakuzu proceeded to stab the head with a kunai. Sure enough the head ceased moving after that.

Hidan woke up a few hours after Kakuzu stabbed the head and the following morning the partners went to collect their reward.

"You did it?" demanded the rich man in disbelief. Kakuzu showed him the bloody, unmoving head.

"Yes…now where's my money?" demanded Kakuzu. The man handed him his 200 dollars and the two akatsuki members left the town forever. Though they were gone, they would always be known there as the travelers who "stayed the night".


End file.
